Conventional approaches to media transmission and/or reception may be inefficient for, or incapable of handling ultra-high definition video. Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.